


Give Me Something Good

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2018, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Stiles bounced on his feet in excitement at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you ready?” He called up.“Almosstt!!” A shrill voice yelled.Stiles smiled, “hurry up you two, or all the candy will be gone!”“Nooo!” His daughter cried. There was a loud bang, and then a little Chewbacca was running down the stairs towards him. “Daddy! I want candy!”





	Give Me Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my friends, last day of Sterek Week 2018! Ending on a happy and fluffy note :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, especially those who left kudos and comments. Those mean the world to me :) <3 :)   
> Thank you to the sterek week moderators who ran this whole thing! It was so well organized, I would definitely do it again! 
> 
> For the fans who follow me specifically, you won't be seeing a story from me for the next few months. The next thing I post will be the sequel to Something Rotten ;)

Stiles bounced on his feet in excitement at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you ready?” He called up. 

 

“Almosstt!!” A shrill voice yelled. 

 

Stiles smiled, “hurry up you two, or all the candy will be gone!”

 

“Nooo!” His daughter cried. There was a loud bang, and then a little Chewbacca was running down the stairs towards him. “Daddy! I want candy!” 

 

Stiles caught her as she jumped off the third to last step, swinging her around until she started to laugh. He set her down and winked, “you will get your candy, my dear, I was only joking. Now where’s your Papa?” 

 

Lauren cocked her head, listening. “He’s coming!” 

 

The perks of werewolf children. 

 

“Alright, want to help me strap in little Claudy?” Stiles asked the four year old, picking the three month old out of her car seat and slipping her into the carrier Stiles already had strapped to his chest. 

 

His little girl had yoda ears sticking out of her head, and Stiles himself had a brown robe on that made him look enough like Luke Skywalker for trick or treating. It matched Lauren’s Chewbacca perfectly. 

 

Now all they needed was their Han Solo. 

 

“Papa come oonnnn!” Lauren yelled up the stairs, right beside Stiles ear. Stiles winced, moving his head away and gently moving Lauren’s hands away from him. 

 

“Thanks for helping with Claudy, babygirl, she’s all strapped in now. Why don’t you go grab your pumpkin, and we can head out as soon as Papa comes down?” 

 

“Okay!” Lauren squealed, running to the kitchen to grab her bag. 

 

Stiles shook his head fondly. That girl was as easily distracted as Stiles himself had been at that age. 

 

“Claudy asleep?” 

 

Stiles turned away from his daughter to see Derek walking down the stairs. Even after 8 years of marriage, the man took his breath away. From the smirk on Derek’s lips as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Derek knew that. 

 

“Uh, yeah. She’ll probably wake up when we get outside.” 

 

Derek nodded, bending forward to nuzzle against Stiles hair and gently grab onto one of Claudy’s dangling feet. The baby made a little gurgling noise in her sleep. 

 

Lauren came bursting back into the hallway to disrupt the quiet moment. 

 

“Let’s GOO!” 

 

Derek and Stiles both laughed, “okay, okay, let’s get going!” Stiles clapped his hands together. “How many houses do you think you’ll hit this year?” 

 

“200!” 

 

“Woah, that’s ambitious. How about 20?” 

 

“Is that close to 200?” 

 

“Yeah, baby, it has a two in it, doesn’t it?” 

 

Lauren thought about that for a moment, before she nodded solemnly. “Okay, 20.” 

 

Derek snorted behind them as he locked up their front door. 

 

Soon Stiles and Derek found themselves wandering down their street, Lauren running up and down walkways to get her candy. She was adorable as she was dedicated, no house was left un-knocked, not even the houses that didn’t have any lights on. Derek had to gently steer her away from those ones when it was clear no one would come to the door. 

 

“But I can hear heartbeats inside.” 

 

“Yeah, they’re, uh, sleeping.” Derek glanced around to make sure no one else had heard that, and Stiles covered his mouth to hide a laugh. 

 

They ran into a few of other pack members who had kids out and about. Boyd and Erica with their ninja twins. Isaac, his wife Ellie, and their little unicorn who was the same age as Lauren. They stopped at a few houses together before Derek realized Lauren was trying to steal their candy, and they steered clear of that fight that was bound to happen. 

 

Scott and Allison had all four of their herd out, each of them dressed in completely different costumes. Stiles really had no idea how they kept up with all of them, he was already worried with two. 

 

Lauren managed to hit 27 houses before she started to crash. Derek carried her home after she dropped her bag of sweets twice. Lauren babbled into his shoulder until they made it home, and then she went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

 

Stiles put Claudy down as Derek got Lauren ready for bed. The two of them kissed her to sleep together before lights out. 

 

“Next year, we should all go as characters from Supergirl,” Lauren said through a yawn. 

 

Stiles laughed, “that’s my girl.” 

 

They left the door open a crack, and made their way downstairs for a few hours of adult time before they went to bed. 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Stiles groaned when Derek offered to massage his feet while they watched Netflix. 

 

Derek pressed a kiss to his temple. “You didn’t, I’m the lucky one. Also, I dibs being Superman next year. You can be that computer geek, Winn or whatever.” 

 

Stiles gasped in mock outrage before throwing his head back and laughing. 

 

“Man, I can’t wait for next Halloween.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think! :)  
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
